Just a Dream
by perkier727
Summary: Ginny wakes up from a terrifying dream that could turn a person crazy. She tries to comfort herself when she finds a touching surprise.  One part angst, three parts love and friendship. H/G,and mention of R/H. Some OOC
1. Just a dream?

Summary: This is kind of some scenes that I would have put into DH if I had the chance to. Basically, Ginny wakes up from a terrifying dream that could turn a person crazy. She tries to comfort herself when she finds a touching surprise

One part angst, three parts love and friendship. H/G,

a mention of R/H, and just a tweak of OOC with a slight Winnie The Pooh reference.

**A/n: this is my first fanfic, and I have no experiences with this kind of writing (or any for that matter), so I hope that you all can enjoy this. And please review! I desperately need your opinion!**

**Before I forget, I wouldn't have been able to get this fic done if it weren't for my good friend, you know who you are :) lol **

**Disclaimer: Everyone wishes that they had thought of writing the brilliant story of Harry Potter, but the sad fact of life is that JK Rowling beat us to the punch :) and I am one of those people. **

**ENJOY!**

Baby why'd you leave me,

Why'd you have to go?

I was counting on forever,

Now I'll never know.

I can't even breathe.

It's like I'm looking from a distance,

I'm standing in the background.

Everybody's saying he's not coming home now.

This can't be happening to me.

This is just a dream

(Carrie Underwood, Carnival Ride)

**Just a Dream**

I ran through the crowds of people. Everybody was fighting and sending hexes, but I was running. I was trying to find _him. _I ran past a group of dueling wizards, all of who were too preoccupied with finishing off their opponent to notice me.

I looked to my left and saw George fall, lifeless. To my right, people trying to flee were trampling Charlie's body.

_Blink, another tear._

My desperation was increasing. I couldn't help it. People were dying and it was my entire fault. And not just any people, but my family; the ones I love. If only I'd stayed home, and not left the Burrow. If only I had not fallen into the trap the death eaters had set up, alerting them to my presence. If only my family had not noticed I was gone. Now they were here because of my foolish actions.

_Blink, another tear._

If they had stayed, if they had not come to help me, then they would not be in danger. Yes, that would mean that I would have died a long time ago if they weren't here, but even my death now seemed a better trade. I would have preferred to be tortured or die myself instead of watching the people I love be hurt. That's what anyone would do, right?

_Blink, another tear._

My heart skipped a beat as I finally spotted him. He was dueling three people at once, fighting multiple green curses with his red. You-know-who, Bellatrix, and Fenrir Greyback all were all fighting against him. My heart swelled with pride at his bravery. He looked my way and smiled his sweet smile, as if he too was searching for me as I was for him.

Then everything went wrong.

In that brief moment, when he smiled my way, he missed a spell. It soared at him and hit him in the heart. In that moment, my heart broke two. He staggered, staring at me, green to brown. I watched as the color seamed to drain out of his eyes, as if going empty. Then he collapsed.

Everything around me was lost as I ran to him; I couldn't even hear my own scream. I reached him and threw myself on top of him, defeated by my own grief. Then I heard a high laugh as my mind started to return to the moment.

I looked up into the face of You-Know-Who and his cohorts. The whole earth had halted to a stop as he looked at me with interest. "What a waste love is, isn't that true? Tell me, did you love him?" You-know-who jeered, his insane partner Bellatrix cackling beside him.

I turned away from the hideous man standing in front of me and stared into Harry's once beautiful eyes, his thick eyelashes hiding them from view. His face showed no sign of torture, but rather peace and solitude. There was only just the faintest line of dust on his face, almost as if he had just played some quidditch. Then with all of the force I could muster, I sat up.

"Yes, I love-" then I swallowed painfully, "I _loved_ him very much. And love is something that you can never have, Tom."

He sneered at this, then raised his wand and pointed it at my face. He seemed to consider something, for he lowered his wand to my heart. But it didn't matter; my heart was already gone.

I laid my head on Harry's chest, intent upon joining him in paradise. I took one last look at the wand pointed at me. I looked into death, and I closed my eyes.

_Blink._

_Another tear._

**Will she live? Where is she? Is this all a dream? Well I'm not telling yet. lol Just please don't kill me! I know this chapter is short, but I promise that there will be more coming later and it will be longer. In fact, it's already written, but I want your feedback about the first chapter. Please? And thanks for reading!**


	2. or a Nightmare?

**And the answers are (drum roll please)...**

**She's alive, she is in her bedroom, and it was indeed a dream! If you got all three correct, then you win a free chapter (: If you didn't... well then you still get the chapter lol Have fun :)**

With a jolt, I woke up. I looked around my dark room. Through my sleepiness, it took me a while to realize where I was and what had happened. My hand was shaking as I raised it up to my face. My face was streaked with tears.

Those damn dreams. Why do I have to have them? The hurt is unbearable. I always break down and cry when I have one of those dreams. Ever since _he_ left, they have been getting worse and worse. That one, I would have to say, was the worst one yet.

I always have to tell myself that it was just a dream. But then, doesn't it make everything else just like a dream too? My worst fear is people I love getting attacked. If that happens in my dream, and it is possible in real life, then that means the reality that I live in is like a horrible nightmare.

_Blink, another tear._

Seeing people get attacked is not necessarily my fear. It is not being able to be with them ever again if they don't survive. That is what scares me the most. One never knows who is going to die next. That is why mum and dad got married so early. It is also why Bill and Flur and Tonks and Remus also rushed their marriage. They did so because they didn't want to wait until it is too late. Ron and Hermione are lucky that they have each other during this hard time. They may not notice it, but they can comfort each other whenever they need to. I was, no, I am still scared that I will never get a chance to show Harry my true feelings. That is why I pulled him into my room on his birthday. However brief it was, I got to show him a little bit of what he was leaving. But it wasn't enough.

I never had a chance to tell him I love him. He can tell from my actions that I love him, but I haven't told him those exact words. My worst fear is that he would die without me being able to tell him… I love you.

_Blink, another tear,_

_Or two…_

_Or three…_

I looked around with bleary eyes to find a tissue. I learned to keep some around me for moments like this. I grabbed a few and wiped those stupid tears off my face. Needing a mood lift, I looked under my bed for the box of letters we passed to each other when we were still in school. Then I summoned some Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans from my shelf and settled down. At times like that, it is nice to look at happy memories.

_Dear sunshine, _

_I'm just sitting here in Binn's class doing nothing. Hermione thinks that I am writing notes on what Binn is saying, HA! _

_Just thinking of you and wanted to drop a line._

_Your playmate, Harry_

Now I remembered that one. That one was the one he first gave to me when we started going out.

_Dear boy-who-is-mine,_

_Lunna caught me coming into the dormitory late last night. She asked me why, and all I could do was stutter. Then she pointed a finger at the grass stains on my robe and said, "Oh, were you trying to find a heffalump?" and I was like, "Sure…" _

_What's a heffalump? Hope you know, because I don't!_

_See you tonight, _

_Ginny_

The only reason why I have that one is because Harry gave it back to me with an invitation to meet him outside of the room of requirement, and a confusing explanation of a heffalump.

_Sunshine,_

_Have you noticed that Ron and Hermione have been acting differently towards each other ever since Ron broke up with "Lav-Lav"? They haven't bickered at all since then. It is almost as if they have been acting, I don't know, kinder to each other._

_So is it just my imagination, or are you noticing the same thing? If so, then it is about time that Ron saw my happiness and realized that he needs a great woman around like you._

_Harry_

_Oh, that Harry, _I thought, _He always knew how to pull a smooth move. _I smiled wickedly at the thought of all the other "smooth moves" he once pulled on me. Then I start to shuffle through the pile to find my favorite one; which unfortunately was at the bottom.

_Genevra,_

_I don't know how to actually tell you this, because I will just end up stumbling on my words and make a complete fool of myself, then you will take pity on me and start distracting me, and then I will never get anywhere. So that is why I am writing this. I may still mess up but it is worth a shot. _

_You have been wonderful these past weeks. My whole life has changed. I have a reason to be happy because of you. You are my best mates sister. You are on my quidditch team. Your hair is so soft and sweet smelling. You have no problem with expressing and being yourself while I am still trying to find myself. But you apparently found it for me. You see me as Harry, just Harry. And that means everything to me. _

_Thank you so much. _

_P.s., Save a bloke and don't tell your brothers about this letter. I am still a bit scared of them._

_Truly yours,_

_Harry_

Oh no, here we go again…

_Blink, another tear_

I really had to stop doing that to myself. It is over. Get it through you head, Ginny.

_Blink, another tear._

I cursed and looked for another tissue, but I had used the last of them.

That last letter, he gave it to me the day before Dumbledore died, the day he changed forever. He has never been the same since. He is all quiet and shy now, as though he is lost in thought. He is like he was before I became his "sunshine". That is why this letter was my favorite one; it is the only scrap I have of who he was.

I sighed and wiped my eyes on my sleeve. Then I got out of bed to go down stairs and get some hot chocolate. Using my wand as a torch, I climbed down the rickety staircase.

The kitchen was dark and cold, so I grabbed a spare jumper and lit some candles. I tried humming to myself while I was making my drink. When the rich and hot chocolaty beverage was done, I poured it into a goblet and went into the sitting room. Then I curled up into my favorite chair and sipped on my hot chocolate.

After a while, I started to think about where Ron, Hermione and… well, where _they_ were. They could be anywhere. All out there on their own, and they are probably really hungry without Mum's excellent cooking. They didn't even have extra company to help ease the pain of these hard times. We had only just found out that Lupin had contacted them. He said they were still ok, but for how long? _I hope they are alright._ I thought**-** _What is that? _

There was something glowing by Mum's knitting supplies. I got up and walked to the strange light. It was coming from our old family clock tucked in the yarn basket. All of the family spoons were still pointing at _mortal peril_, but my spoon was glowing.

I looked closer at it to see if what I saw was true. Tentatively, I reached out and touched my glowing picture. Then it started to spin.

I gasped and dropped my goblet. The clock never acted like that before, never. Then my spoon stopped back where it was originally. I stared at the clock, thinking that it was done, but it wasn't.

The face of the clock started to rotate slowly outward like one of those screws, or whatever Dad says they are. Then it lowered down, and my mouth dropped open because there were three scrolls of parchment in the hollow space of the clock.

I stood there for what seemed like minutes, but only a few seconds had passed as I looked with amazement at the clock and the now revealed parchments. Going and waking up Mum and Dad, who were just a level above my head, only crossed my mind briefly. For some reason, I didn't want to bother them. Slowly, I reached out and grabbed one of the rolls.

I unrolled the parchment.

_Ginny, _

_Hey, if you have found this then I hope that it has not been too late. The boys were worried that if we had to leave unexpectedly, they wouldn't be able to say goodbye to you. I have been worried too, so I came up with a safe and simple way to say goodbye. _

_It took a very complicated spell for me to do this. If you haven't guessed, your spoon was to glow when you and only you were alone and in the same room as it. Your touch triggered it to open, and well, you know the rest._

_I hope that if we had to leave abruptly, then this will be able to make up for not saying goodbye. Please send my thanks to your family for helping us get ready to leave. And that I love you all and hope to see you soon._

_Your good and caring friend, _

_Hermione_

I felt my eyes water as I folded Hermione's letter back up. I then grabbed the other parchment in the hollow clock.

_Dear Sis,_

_I hope you are doing well right now. Chances are that Harry, Hermione, and I have left to go and do whatever it is we are doing right now. I am sorry that we still can't tell you what we are doing. I hope you understand. If it is true that we have left, then I hope we haven't upset you or Mum. I am really sorry about that._

_Don't worry about us. With Hermione, I doubt we will get into trouble. And I will keep Harry on track. If any Veela come, I'll protect him. Just got to make sure Hermione is not around. Only kidding!_

_Your favorite brother (I hope),_

_Ron_

I had to laugh at that. Ron can loosen any atmosphere with a joke. But now, I have read Hermione and Ron's letter, so that just leaves…

I gulped as I pulled out the last letter. It felt slightly heavy; which is weird because it was a small size. Slowly, I unrolled the parchment.

I gasped because a gold chain necklace was spellotaped to the letter. The necklace had a heart shaped pendent with tiny diamonds around the edge. The weirdest thing of all was it felt warm. I held it tightly in my hand as I read the last letter.

_Sunshine,_

_This is kind of hard for me to do this, but I know I must because I would never forgive myself if I don't say what is on my mind._

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry for having to leave you. I'm sorry for not saying goodbye. I know that I've let you down. I'm sorry. I wish to the heavens that I didn't have to leave you. I wish I could be with you. _

_But I found a way to fix that. This necklace is for you, I have one similar to it, and I am wearing it right now. It is supposed to glow warm when the other is wearing it._

I gasped and looked at the heart. I felt the warmth from it and I clutched the necklace even more, holding on to it like a lifeline.

_Blink, another tear,_

_Or three…_

_It is to let you know that I am still ok. It is also to let me know that __**you **__are ok, because I know that I will be worried about you too. _

_I hope that this can patch the emptiness I am sure I left you. I just have to let you know that… I am never letting you go._

_Blink, another tear._

_This all may seem like just a dream, I wish it was too so I can wake up and know that you are still ok. But you of all people can get through this, that I know for sure. So I hope you know I love you Ginny, and we will return to each other soon. I promise. _

_One more thing, this may seem like a nightmare, and I feel the same way, but think of it as just a dream. _

_Harry_

**Ok, just one more chapter to go (: but you know the drill, please review! **

**Disclaimer: The plot bunny is mine, but anything you recognize is not.**


	3. Epilogue

**Alright fellow Harry Potter peeps, this is my last chapter. It's finally done! lol thanks again to my bestie for editing this a million times. And to those who commented and/or read this (: thanks a bunch!**

Around 6 months later,

Once again, I woke up from a nightmare. But instead of it being a figment of my imagination, it was a replay of the Battle of Hogwarts. Really, it was a dream of the things that happened there that scared me the most. I gave a dry sob when I remembered the loved one we had lost... Fred.

Sitting up, I disentangled myself from my twisted covers and headed towards the door. Recently, whenever I had a bad dream I would head towards the one person who calmed down my nerves; Harry.

After the battle of Hogwarts, Harry had wanted to live by himself in Grimauld Place, but all of us could tell that he wasn't ready to live by himself just yet. So Mum and Dad invited him to stay with us for a while, at least until we go back to Hogwarts. Which of course was fine with me because we picked up our relationship again after the battle at Hogwarts.

Not caring about the noise, I rushed up the flight of stairs to Percy's old room where Harry had been staying, which is just one flight above mine. Knocking softly, I entered the room.

Apparently my knock was too silent for him to hear. He was lying on his stomach with his sheets half off him so I could see the boxers he was wearing. I smiled and padded quietly over to him. Then I climbed in and snuggled up against him. That gave me an immediate response.

He sucked in a breath, and shifted so I could fit in closer. Then he buried his face in my hair and draped his arm over my waist.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" came his muffled question. I sighed and waited a while before answering.

"Nightmare."

Reflexively, he pulled me closer, "That bad huh?"

"A bit," We sat in silence as he rubbed patterns on my arm. Flipping over so I could face him, I fingered the heart pendent still hanging from his neck.

He grabbed my hand so I would look into his face. "Were they always this bad?" He asked. I thought for a while then said, "They were, but that was before I found my pendent."

Silence.

"Then they just got worse after... after Hogwarts?" He must have seen my eyes start to water because he pulled me over until I was on top of him and my hair created a curtain to the world.

Lightly he kissed my nose and stared into my eyes. Then he said, "Ginny, you are a loving sister, daughter, and friend. But you are also a strong woman. I know you are, and so does everyone else. Which means that you care very much for your family, but don't want others to see how hurt you might be."

I nodded, while trying to hold back the dam of tears I could feel coming.

"You might think that we expect you to hold back and not show any of your feelings. But we don't. You, my dear, are entitled to show any, if all, of your emotions."

I couldn't take it any more so I closed my eyes and laid my head on his shoulder. "Does that mean that I can cry?" I choked out.

He lifted my chin up and said "No, that means that you _should_ cry."

I looked up into his face. Then I let my barriers down.

_Blink, another tear_

I watched as it landed straight on his cheek and rolled down as if he himself was crying for me. Then a couple more tears fell on him and he softly wiped the marks they left on my face.

Then he reached up and kissed me. Surprised, I gasped and then melted into the kiss. He put his hands in my hair and held on to me as if to say I can still cry. Then without further pushing, I poured all of my emotions into him. A few moments later we broke apart for air.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" I asked with a bit of a chuckle.

He laughed and said, "I wanted to see if you can kiss better then Cho Chang when you are crying." Needless to say, he was rewarded with a swat on the arm. Then he gave me a cheeky little grin.

"So, am I better?" I asked.

He smiled and said "Well..." Then I raised my eyebrows and he said "You're even better." "Good answer boy." That had us both laughing. And then after a while, we fell silent.

"Do you feel better?" he asked.

"Even better."

He smiled and said, "So do you know what that means?" I shook my head and he replied, "That means that you don't have anything else to be sad about. So there is no need to cry another tear."

"Since when did you become the love guru?" I asked him with my eyebrows raised. "I honestly have no clue." he replied.

"Well keep it that way." I told him.

"Will do sunshine, will do."

**Ok I know it was short, but I think it was worth it. It completes the story :) So please tell me what you think**

**Disclaimer: yeah sorry, those characters are not mine...Darn.**

**END :) **


End file.
